yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Fukutomi Juichi
Fukutomi Juichi is a first-year student at Meisou University and a member of the Meisou University Bicycle Club. During his high school, at Hakone Academy, he worked as the captain of the Hakone Academy Bicycle Club. His catchphrase is "I am strong" (ore wa tsuyoi). Appearance Fukutomi has short, spiky blond hair and very thick dark eyebrows. He usually wears an unchanging serious expression, which is why Arakita called him "Stone Face" at first. He has sharp, dark eyes and a thin nose. He is often seen wearing Hakone Academy's school and team uniform, though he has appeared in various forms of casual clothes in official art. Personality As his stoic face suggests, Fukutomi has a very serious and straightforward personality that tends to terrify underclassmen. He is very invested in living up to Hakone Academy's title of "kings." Holding himself to such high standards brings a heavy burden on himself to the point that the very thought of losing to Kinjou at the previous Inter High caused him to desperately reach out without thinking and grab the other cyclist's jersey. Both of them crashed with severe injuries. Fukutomi was deeply ashamed that he would make such a grievous error, allowed himself to be punched by Tadokoro without retaliating, and repeatedly apologized for the incident, even breaking into tears. Fukutomi's feelings of dishonor and shame made him prepared to purposefully lose to Kinjou at the next race if asked, but he decided that to create the strongest team possible for the 41st Summer Inter High to fight in earnest was the best way to amend for his mistake. His duty to respect and treat Sohoku as a worthy opponent, and to prove himself as a respectable cyclist, weighs heavily on him until his rematch with Kinjou. While his methods may seem harsh, it is clear that Fukutomi has incredible faith in his teammates and a heart big enough to hold it all. He says little, and sometimes what he intends isn't immediately clear to those who don't know him well enough, but he is very willing to give advice to struggling teammates once he pinpoints what's wrong; this curt "advice" usually holds a simple meaning: "You must grow stronger and here's how to do it". Fukutomi openly expresses sincere gratitude to his team, and even plans to celebrate their birthdays, becoming embarrassed if plotting for the latter secretly and questioned about it. It's implied he may look up to those more popular with girls, as he smiles and imitates Shinkai's usual pose (after hearing Toudou's declaration about "kings" showing off) in front of some fangirls, although this sends them running away screaming. This is one instance where Fukutomi's stoic face broke as he was visibly shocked and confused at himself. He tends not to change his expression much otherwise, waiting until others aren't looking to smile. After completing the rematch against Kinjou that ended the second day of the 41st Summer Inter High, Fukutomi was so moved that he openly shed tears of gratitude, having made up for the weight of his guilt from the previous year. When the other team members mention it, he was not at all embarrassed about it, nor even attempted to deny it. Skills and Techniques He is a formidably powerful cyclist, able to go toe-to-toe with Kinjou. He has superb leadership skills, directing his team like an army, and was also the one that formed the core team of Hakone Academy during the 41st Summer Inter High. Known Personal Achievements Trivia ;Likes * Apples ;Dislikes * Mashed daikon because it's bitter ;Secret talents * Plate spinning (picked it up after he saw his older brother's friend do it) ;Best subject * Pretty much everything ;Misc * Fukutomi's father and brother are also racers who attended Hakone Academy; his father is the one who founded the bicycle club and lead the team to its first victory. * Fukutomi really does not do well on roller coasters.Yowamushi Pedal re:ROAD References ja:福富 寿一 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Students Category:Hakone Academy Bicycle Club Category:All-rounder